


Endure

by doks



Category: Locke & Key (Comics), Locke & Key (TV)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Established Relationship, F/M, Incest, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doks/pseuds/doks
Summary: They had to keep going, no matter what.Companion piece to Love in the dark.
Relationships: Kinsey Locke & Tyler Locke, Kinsey Locke/Tyler Locke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Endure

**_Endure_ **

Kinsey woke up with the brightness from the window, indicating it was late. Her head was hurting and she felt queasiness in her belly. Her mouth was dry and her body just wouldn’t follow her will to get up and get ready. She heard the noise of running water in the bathroom, and mustered strength to leave the bed.

She was wearing an oversized t-shirt and panties, not bothering to put nightclothes anymore. Her body swung with the mature curves. Her breasts were a little bigger, less perky, her hips showed more confidence and her belly was still flat enough not be noticed under a tight shirt. Kinsey exhibited now a discolored red hair, like her mother. She walked slowly into the bathroom acknowledging Tyler’s presence there, showered with a towel on his hips, shaving.

She touched his bare back for a moment and he could see her face through the mirror, noticing that she was paler than usual. Her face gave away her sickness before she could complain about it to him. She took off her panties and sat on the toilet to relieve herself, not really caring about her brother’s stare.

“Are you sick?” he asked stopping shaving for a while and looking down at her.

“I feel like I have a hangover…” she said getting up, removing her shirt and proceeding to the shower, hoping the hot water would help her body feel better. Tyler checked her out openly before returning to his task, finishing shaving.

“It was the wine we drank last night.” He offered hearing her hum under the water. “I’ll leave aspirin on the sink, okay?” Tyler said heading to the bedroom.

“Thanks.” She said weakly.

The oldest Locke started getting dressed to work after finding some aspirin and water for his sister. He worried, but they were late as it was, so he got ready quickly, not really counting on Kinsey to make the breakfast today. His body matured well too, his eyes became fiercer and the nature of his work built him tight muscles. His back was broad and to Kinsey, Tyler was still as big as life.

Kinsey left the shower and took the medicine, feeling a little better. Color was back on her face and the water made her recover from the dehydration. She dressed simple jeans and a yellow blouse that she had bought a few months back, not really having the opportunity to wear light clothes, due to the permanent cold weather in the place.

She put on some make up and her shoes. Feeling way better now, Kinsey went downstairs and found Tyler on the sink slicing bacon for himself and frying eggs for her. He had his back to her and Kinsey found herself frustrated that they didn’t have enough time for a quickie. She approached him from behind and hugged him, resting her hands on his belly.

“Morning, Kinz.” He said still concentrated on the task before him. “Feel better?” She let him go after a little kiss on his back and sat, waiting her eggs.

“Yeah, so strange…” she said looking at the clock. “We’re late.”

“I know, Rita has the key to the shop, don’t worry.” Tyler said referring to their oldest employee.

“So we do have some time, after all.” Kinsey said looking at Tyler when he sat down in front of her. He gave her a confused look and she laughed, standing up and sitting on his lap, pulling him for a kiss on the mouth.

Tyler sighed, never getting tired of her lips. She lifted her blouse to offer some incentive and felt him getting harder through the jeans. Kinsey started kissing his neck while he busied himself with his pants. After freeing his cock, Tyler pushed her on the table and brought her jeans and underwear down her knees. She opened her legs and Tyler pulled himself inside her, listening to her moan and seeing her touching herself so she would finish faster. After a few minutes, the siblings were panting, both close to the brink.

“Don’t come inside, I don’t want to shower again.” Kinsey said next to his ear. She closed her eyes and let herself go. Tyler listened and pulled out in the last minute, spilling it on the floor. Kinsey kissed his mouth and felt his heart pounding with her hand. “I love you.” she said and left the table to straighten herself.

After a while, they ate and felt composed enough to face the world. Tyler drove them to their carpentry shop.

A few years ago, when Tyler was 18 years old, he found himself facing a very difficult decision. He didn’t want to leave Kinsey alone and he was scared to death of forgetting the magical keys, knowing it would also erase a great part of the relationship they had built. So he decided to stay and study in the local community college, even though they all had their college funds to pay for their education.

However, even having stayed, he still felt like forgetting. He would forget little pieces of information, making him confused. He forgot the day they had gone to Paris see the Eiffel Tower and the picture that Kinsey showed him wouldn’t make sense to him.

But Kinsey would remind him day after day. In the beginning, she would give him alcohol, but she knew it wasn’t a permanent solution. She figured that sex would make him remember too, so they would do it all day, but that turned out to be a little out of hand.

Until one day it was no longer necessary to use any kind of tricks. The Key House trusted him. He felt so relieved, they were so in love and Kinsey was like a part of him. How would he survive if he forgot? How would Kinsey fare without him around, knowing he would just be her brother, no longer her lover?

So he stayed and he didn’t regret.

_Until he did._

When Kinsey turned 18, she was accepted by an Art Academy in New York. Tyler felt his heart shatter when she told him that she had decided to leave. She knew that if she left she would forget, she saw the way he almost did. Without him, how would she remember Key House and their romance? She kept saying that she wouldn’t forget, that she would visit, call, that she wouldn’t leave him alone.

He wanted her to pursue her dreams, but he also felt betrayed. He had the opportunity to leave, but didn’t. Because of them. The day that she left, Tyler cried alone in her room, begging Key House to work its magic in him and make him forget, but he wouldn’t. All of their history was branded in his soul and he felt so much pain that it broke him.

Something inside him changed. She called him and he wouldn’t answer, she sent him texts and voicemails that he never returned. He built a hard wall between them, trying to protect himself of the pain that his sister caused and would cause in the future.

He started to abuse alcohol and miss classes. He would spend all his days sleeping and his nights on bars and pubs, picking up girls for meaningless sex that wouldn’t even make him forget her. All it did was reinforce that he would never be happy again. His mother was confused, she didn’t know what triggered that behavior and couldn’t help even though she could see herself in him. She was afraid that trying to help him would make her relapse.

Bode was 10 when this happened, but unlike their mother, he knew why Tyler was like that. He had seen them making love using the ghost key and couldn’t understand how it was possible that two siblings would feel like that for each other. He felt ashamed of his siblings and even though he didn’t understand about sex, he knew it was not something that a brother and a sister should share.

He confronted Tyler and they explained that their love was pure, that even though they touched each other’s bodies, their love was innocent, it wasn’t dirty and wicked. But Bode didn’t accept of their love, making him distance himself of his siblings and bringing him close to their mother. Kinsey felt the most when Bode wouldn’t look at her like he did, with adoring eyes. She tried to make him understand, but he was too angry.

One night, when Tyler was back from another party, Bode went to his room and found his big brother, the man he admired the most, on the floor, crying his heart out. Bode lay on the floor next to Tyler and said “You can’t love her the way you do.” At this, Tyler felt his eyes dry and he looked at Bode. He knew his family was worried about him, and he knew that he should be stronger.

The next day, Tyler woke up earlier, sober and he decided that he would be different from now on.

In New York, Kinsey felt as if a part of her was fading. Not only her memories of the keys, but she couldn’t feel Tyler’s love anymore. She forced herself to remember, she would write journals and read them before sleep, but she noticed that each day they were becoming a work of fiction in her mind.

So she decided to use a method that she knew it worked: drinking. She was afraid of becoming her mother, but she was even more scared of losing Tyler. So she drank, she still managed to make her studies work, but it didn’t take long before her teachers would notice her constant state. They knew that the affliction would often strike art students, their souls were too sensitive, one of her teachers told her. But she just wanted to remember.

At a party, Kinsey was given a pill that made all of her fading memories become vibrant in her brain. She remembered all the details, Tyler, the keys, Dodge. She remembered it all. So she started to take the pill almost daily. She’d become addicted.

At home, Tyler dreaded the day that Kinsey would come back for the holidays. He had stopped drinking and he started dating a girl from his school. She was nice, like Jackie was and Tyler thought he needed to detox himself of Kinsey. Everything with her was intense to the point that it made him crazy. He almost lost himself.

Nina was more than happy to see that her son had stopped abusing alcohol and that he was now dating a nice girl. She prepared a dinner for her and she invited her parents as well when she had received the green light from Tyler.

The girl’s parents were a lot older than Nina and they explained that they had given up children when she came along. He was a carpenter back in the day and Tyler quickly became fascinated by the pieces that he built. The knowledge of wood and how to manipulate the logs gave Tyler a fresh start. He wanted to pursue this new career.

He talked to his mother and she didn’t impose anything, she just wanted him to be happy. And he was for these months. He’d become an apprentice and he felt that he was talented enough.

The first year without Kinsey felt like it was actually ten. He missed her voice, her laughter, her smell, the feel of her body next to his. But he knew they couldn’t continue, the way he almost fell apart without her wasn’t normal. It wasn’t healthy. And now with her coming home, he would have to prove himself. He would be her brother, nothing more.

When she arrived, he was looking through the window of his bedroom. She had an old car that their mother managed to buy for her 18th birthday. She wasn’t blonde anymore, her hair had green strips and she showed a piercing on her nose. Bode was waiting for her on the porch, like their mother. And he noticed how she kept looking for him.

His door opened suddenly and he saw Kinsey looking at him with sorrow in her eyes. He almost faltered when he saw her face. She ran to his arms and he welcomed her hug, not being able to deny her this. She looked at him, holding his face close to hers. “I still remember.” And she kissed him.

They made love, despite Tyler’s resolve. He missed her so much.

The next day, Tyler tried to be away from her, he told her that he was dating someone else and what happened between them had to stop. She couldn’t believe his words, but he was adamant. She left before New Year’s.

The following year had been the worst for Kinsey. She stopped taking her pills to remember, but some memories wouldn’t leave her. The magic was fading, but the way she loved Tyler wouldn’t. She was heartbroken when he said he was just her brother, it was the only thing she didn’t want to hear.

She remembered when they first started this relationship and her biggest fear was having to see him parade another like he did on Christmas. She couldn’t forgive him.

The second Christmas home, Kinsey didn’t remember the magic at all, but she remembered loving Tyler. He wasn’t dating that girl anymore and he had opened his own carpentry shop. Her mother was excited to show her the furniture that Tyler had made and Kinsey felt such pride and she saw them. They were flawless pieces of art.

When she graduated the next year, Bode was 13. They all went to see her off school and Tyler hugged her like he hadn’t in a long time. She was once again blond and had taken her piercings off, except the ones on her ear. He thought she looked beautiful and danced with her on her graduation party. His arms on her waist made her shiver, her breathing on his neck made his heart race.

She returned home the next year. Tyler and Kinsey managed to become friends again, keeping a respectful distance from one another. Tyler and Bode tried to make her remember the keys, but the memory was too distant, she knew she was missing something, but didn’t know what and this once again broke his heart.

One day, Kinsey asked Tyler if she could experiment some of her art on his furniture. He looked a little doubtful, but acquiesced. She finished a chair that he had built the day before. The colors and patterns she imprinted on it made it look like a piece of art. They ended up selling up for three times its original price. At this, Tyler asked her to work with him. She beamed at him and accepted.

At the shop, it was only both of them. The business was not big enough to hire employees, but it would pay their bills just fine. When Kinsey graduated, she thought that she wouldn’t be able to live off her art, but Tyler was there once more to make her dreams come true.

Slowly, they would grow closer together. At times, he would linger a hand on her shoulder and she would start caring about her appearance before leaving her bedroom. They could feel the tension between them grow each day. She could feel his heavy stare when she was painting and he knew she looked at him when he was cutting off logs without a shirt.

Kinsey felt like they were 16 and 17 years old again, afraid to express their feelings. Tyler was still scared of having his heart broken by her again, so he started to avoid her. He would leave the house before she did, so she would have to drive herself. He would spend more of his time inside the office when she was painting and he abandoned their touches altogether.

This hurt Kinsey immensely, she was entertaining the idea of resuming their sexual relationship, but his change of heart was like throwing cold water on her feelings. She decided it was time for them to talk. The last time they actually talked was right before she decided to leave for New York, four years ago.

A wave of nostalgia showered her when she knocked on his door. Kinsey waited until he opened his door, entering in his room without being invited. She looked at his face, truly looked at him. He seemed so aged, he was nothing like the boy she left four years ago. It pained her to see how much she had hurt him.

“What is it, Kinsey?” Tyler asked sitting on his bed.

“Why don’t you love me anymore?” she asked feeling her tears. It was not what she intended to say. His eyes went wide. He didn’t know how much she remembered, so much of their relationship happened inside the magical room.

He remembered taking her to dream dates around the world, where they could be themselves for a little while. He would do anything for her. “I love you, Kinsey.” He responded.

“No, you don’t. I’m sorry I hurt you when I left, but you can’t keep treating me like this. You’re breaking my heart.” She said between sobs and all Tyler wanted to do was take her in his arms and dry her tears.

“Kinsey, you left me. Not the other way around.” He responded looking at her face.

“I said I would come back. You ignored me three whole years, Tyler. You threw a girl at my face when you promised you would never.” It never occurred to him that maybe he was to blame too. He would never intentionally hurt her, but seeing her face like this, completely open, honest, made him feel like a jerk. He let his emotions take control.

“You can’t even remember us, Kinsey.” Tyler said angrily. She walked two steps forward, just like years ago, she touched his shoulders and brought her face next to his.

“Make me remember.” She whispered. Tyler closed the gap between them and kissed her mouth. She responded immediately. A known heat hit both of their bodies, clothes were discarded and Tyler found himself once again inside of her. It has been such a long time, but he seemed to remember every little sensitive corner of her body. She hadn’t been with anyone else in her entire life, she was certain no man would know how to satisfy her the way Tyler did.

She felt ready to come when he started to move inside of her, she missed his body so much. He felt like he was returning home. A warm, inviting, delicious home. He wanted to live inside her and he came when she did.

“I remember a lot, Tyler.” Kinsey said still under him. “I don’t know how, but I remember us.”

“I’m sorry I hurt you, Kinsey.” He said with his eyes closed. His heart was still racing from his orgasm. “Never leave me again. I can’t survive if you do.” He said weakly and Kinsey wanted to cry, so she did. Her tears showered their past.

They would meet in the dark just like they did so many years ago. Kinsey’s memories seemed to return to her each night they spent together, until she remembered everything. Every key, every power, every death Dodge provoked.

Now, so many years later, their shop was now big enough to accommodate 10 employees. They’ve kept their relationship in secret for years, but in the carpentry was hard for them, not only because it was a place that brought them memories, but especially because there were so many eyes on them all the time now. They would look them up to seek guidance, orders, logistic solutions.

Tyler felt that sooner or later they would catch a lingering look on his sister’s behind when she walked away wearing that skirt. Kinsey felt like she touched Tyler way too much, but she couldn’t help herself. Also, Kinsey felt extremely horny every time they brought up in a conversation that she was his sister. She couldn’t explain that, but she found “sister” an erotic word.

Just a few days ago, a couple had bought a complete set for their kitchen because they fell in love with Kinsey’s strokes and colors. The man mistook Kinsey for Tyler’s wife and when he corrected him, saying that she was actually his sister, combining it with his hand on her back, almost too low, she became immediately ablaze. She excused herself to his office and that was the first time in a long time that they made love in the shop.

When it was almost time to go, Tyler heard his phone ringing. He saw a name on the screen that made his skin shudder, not in a good way. It was his little brother Bode.

“Bodie.” Tyler answered quickly.

“Hey, Ty, how are you?” Bode was now a 27 year old man. He had nothing of that innocent little boy in Key House.

They had lost touch years before when Bode left for college. He couldn’t stand Tyler and Kinsey’s relationship and with their mother’s death he felt like he didn’t have anyone else. Bode would eventually come around to a dinner party and tell them about his car business in Delaware and his new girlfriend, but what really hurt Tyler and Kinsey was how willing Bode was in forgetting the keys. They’ve done so much to keep remembering and Bode, the one who started all of this, practically fled when he had the opportunity.

Nina was reforming an old attic on Key House when the roof fell right over her head. It happened only a year after Kinsey and Tyler had reconciled. They were so happy and then this happened.

Bode felt it the most, he couldn’t forgive their siblings for their forbidden love, he isolated himself from them when it became clear to him that they were back together. Seeing Tyler the way he did when Kinsey left gave him even more ammunition to despise of their love. In his 15 year old mind, there were only black and white, no grey area was allowed.

After Nina’s service, Kinsey and Tyler decided it was time to hire professional help to reform Key House. They fixed all they could on their own, but the electric part of the mansion was too damaged and some rooms would just fall apart if they didn’t fix it. Bode threw a fit when he found out that they would make Kinsey’s room a master’s suite, so they could share their nights together, without hiding.

Suddenly, Kinsey and Tyler were responsible for Bode in his worst years. The boy would fight them all the time, he felt betrayed not only by their siblings, who shared this whole new life without him, but he also felt that Key House was turning against him, killing his mother and leaving him alone with two people he felt like he didn’t know at all.

Bode’s teenage years were lonely and filled with anger. Only a few years back he started to recover and think of his siblings with fondness. After his mother’s accident, they would do anything to make him feel whole again, they cared for his education, his well-being, put food on his plate and arranged a healthy dynamic at home. He just couldn’t see it at the time, his mind was consumed with anger and doubt.

He reached out a few months after he graduated from college, when he was 21. He had been offered an opportunity to work in Delaware, which made him relieved. At the time, he couldn’t stand the idea of coming back to Key House. But he missed his family, he knew that he was hurting them by keeping his distance, so he started with hesitant phone calls, texts and even a postal card when he traveled to Los Angeles once.

Tyler threaded cautiously around Bode, not wanting to bring up Kinsey every time they talked, which was hard since they spent a lot of time together. He would tell him about his business and how they were excited every time they expanded the store. Bode visited them at least once each 6 months, but he would never stay at the house, preferring a hotel.

This hurt Kinsey the most, knowing that the house was their legacy, he wanted Bode to love it the way they did. She wanted to make him see that love and happiness existed in that house, not only wickedness and sin.

“I’m fine. You?” Tyler responded lightly. Kinsey appeared on his office door to let him know that she ready to leave, but stopped seeing Tyler’s uncomfortable expression. He put the phone call on the speaker, so she could hear it too.

“I’m excellent. Listen, I’m on my way to Matheson. Do you and Kinsey have plans for tonight?” He asked.

“No plans at all. Do you want to come to Key House?” Tyler asked expecting a refusal.

“Sure. I’ll meet you there around 9. Is it too late for you?” The youngest sibling asked, surprising Tyler with his answer.

“It’s perfect, I’ll see you then.” Tyler answered trying to hide his excitement. Kinsey’s smile matched his. He hung up and looked at his sister.

“We have company, I guess.” He said with a grin. She got closer to him, pulling him for a hug. This was what they expected for so long. Just a chance.

“Do we have food in the house?” Kinsey asked while Tyler fussed around to find his car keys. “I think we should buy something nice.”

“Yeah, sure. We should clean too.” He responded. They were excited for the unexpected visit. Their life was a good one. They loved each other and they completed each other, but the missing piece that Bode left would never be filled.

At home, Kinsey cooked while Tyler swept, mopped and cleaned Bode’s old room. They felt ready to welcome their little brother home. They heard a car outside of the house, so both of the Locke siblings ran to the porch to see him in.

His car was luxurious and he now exhibited a thick beard on his face. Kinsey felt that they were so different now.

“Bodie!” Kinsey yelled when he parked the car and rushed to hug him. He welcomed her hug and waved Tyler hello from afar. Kinsey tugged his arm and rushed him inside. Bode was surprised to see how much changed in the house. It wasn’t a haunted mansion anymore, it was warm (thanks to Tyler’s effort in installing a proper heat system) and the design felt different. Their furniture was almost exclusively made by Tyler and Kinsey and he could see a little bit of both of his siblings in the decoration. Instead of old portraits, the walls now showed pictures of their family and Kinsey’s paintings. He saw himself in different moments of his life, child, teen, adult and he smiled, feeling truly welcomed there.

They made their way to the kitchen, where Kinsey prepared them dinner. They offered food and wine, which was accepted by Bode with a smile on his face.

“You look so happy, Bode. Did anything happen?” Kinsey asked with a glass of wine in hands and a grin on her face.

“So you noticed.” He responded with another grin. He got up and took the backpack he had brought, opening and taking two white envelops. He handed them to Tyler and Kinsey, who looked at each other with questioning eyes.

“I’m getting married in two months.” Bode finally revealed with a grin. Kinsey got up quickly almost spilling her wine, which Tyler took out of her hand so she could hug Bode once again.

“I can’t believe you’re already getting married. You’re a baby!” Kinsey said.

“I’m hardly a baby, Kinz.” He responded. Tyler put both of their glasses on the table and hugged his little brother too.

“Congratulations, Bodie. I wish you the best.” Tyler said into their embrace.

“Are we ever going to meet this girl?” at this Bode, trailed off a little. Kinsey noticed and looked at her older brother.

“Um, as you noticed, you have two separate invitations, Melody thought you might want to bring dates to the wedding. I know you won’t.” Bode answered seeing how Kinsey’s smiled faded.

“Yeah, right.” She said sadly. Tyler watched the whole scene with his heart hurting. He wished things were different. He reached for Kinsey’s hand and squeezed it.

The gesture didn’t go unnoticed by Bode, who hissed under his breath. He still couldn’t accept it. He loved them so much, he wanted to be around them, but this relationship between their siblings was hard to swallow. He looked away from the loving exchange and Tyler felt a little offended by it.

“Bode… You’ll have to accept us eventually. This…” Tyler showed their hands clasped together “…isn’t going to go away.”

“I wish I could, Tyler, but I don’t understand it.” Bode spoke a little louder. “What happened between you two? Did dad’s death traumatize you this much? You like to pretend you live this fairytale love story, but it’s not normal for a brother to fu-” Tyler gave him a warning look “feel this way about his sister.”

Kinsey got up, she had a defeated expression. She tried so hard to make him understand, not shoving their love on his face, they barely touched when he was around and they wouldn’t even talk to each other, knowing this kind of reaction would happen.

No more, she was sick of it. She walked slowly to where Bode was and she leveled her face to his, who was still sitting. “Bodie, I will always love you. I will show up at your wedding and I’ll be there whenever you need me. But you have to stop being such a bastard.” She kissed his forehead and turned to Tyler. “I’m going to bed, I don’t feel well.”

She would just make her way to their bedroom, but she had to make a statement. So she walked on Tyler’s direction and pressed a kiss on his mouth. It wasn’t a passionate kiss, but it was a kiss that showed Bode that they loved each other and this wouldn’t change, despite his disapproval. She left behind two shocked brothers and Tyler couldn’t help but follow the swing of her hips as she walked away.

“Yeah, I think it’s time to go…” Bode said noticing his eyes. But Tyler didn’t let him.

“Stay, Bode. We have to talk.” Tyler looked at his face and the younger man nodded. It was time they settled this. “You said you didn’t understand us, but did you ever try?” Tyler asked looking straight into Bode’s eyes.

“I can’t stand the thought of it.” Bode replied defensively.

“What can’t you stand? Imagining me fucking my sister, our sister?” Tyler said trying get a rise out of his younger brother. “You know, it’s dirty imagining other people fuck, Bode.” 

“What are you doing, Tyler? This isn’t helpful, I’m leaving.” Bode said getting up, but Tyler didn’t let him, pushing his shoulders down.

“We’re going to talk about it, Bode. Don’t try to leave.” Bode was scared of Tyler, he had never talked to him like this and he felt a little ashamed for triggering Tyler like that.

“Ty… When did you first notice you loved her like this? Did your force her into something, in the beginning?” Bode asked looking at the floor. They were doing this.

“I would never force myself on her, Bode. When we talked about this for the first time, you didn’t understand, but we were, are, in love. Just like you and your lady. But this relationship is built in giving up things. We can’t ever get married, we can’t have dates on local restaurants, we can’t have children. You remember when I had a vasectomy, I was 23. Who does that?” Tyler felt so robbed when he talked.

“Tyler…” Bode stood up from his chair and hugged Tyler, who hadn’t noticed yet, but tears were leaving his eyes.

“I’ve given up so much, Bode.” Tyler said into their hug. “And I would give up more to be with her. Life without her is not worth living.” Bode felt like all he could do was hold his older brother. He’s never known a love like this, not even his own.

A little bit more composed, Tyler continued. “In my wildest dreams, you would move back here with your family. Key House is huge, we could make two houses out of this one. You would have your children here and I could tell them about the magic keys.”

“Magic keys?” Bode asked confused for a few seconds, then it was like he hadn’t heard those words at all. Tyler shook his head, sad.

“You said you didn’t understand us, Bode, but you can still try. Stay with us for a week, we miss you so much.” Bode contemplated the invitation. Maybe it was good, but was he prepared to see his siblings living this perfect marriage life? Maybe he could give it a shot.

“Alright, I’ll stay.” Tyler showed him a huge grin and put one hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“We’re not going to refrain touches in this house anymore. You ok with that?” Tyler said and Bode nodded. It was time to face their true selves.

“Your bedroom is ready, Bode. I’m going to bed now.” Bode nodded, pouring the rest of his wine down the sink.

Upstairs, in his bedroom, Tyler was telling Kinsey about their conversation. He stripped off his clothes, leaving only a pair of boxers. He brushed his teeth and proceeded to lay down next to his sister, who welcomed him with a cuddle. She was feeling weird all over, it was like she had the flu. Matheson was going through a heat wave, making them sweat and sleep almost naked, which she saw as a perk.

“He’s staying then.” She said with her arms around Tyler’s big body. “We have to entertain him, right? Game nights, we should go out with him one of these days.” Kinsey was happy that Bode decided to give them a chance.

“Don’t get overly excited, he might bolt the first time he sees us kissing.” And he wanted him to see it. She sighed, but understood. She was sick of putting up with his tantrum.

“Speaking of which… I’ve been missing your kisses…” she said mocking helplessness.

“Oh, is my sister feeling neglected?” _that word again_. And she grinned at him, closing the distance between their mouths. She kissed him passionately this time. Their tongues were touching, making delicious noises. Tyler dragged his hand down to her underwear and started to touch her clit, the way she had taught him so many years ago. He slipped two fingers inside of her, loving her moans.

Kinsey decided it was teasing enough, so she kneeled on the bed and took both his and her underwear off, freeing his length. She kissed his chest and managed a handjob to make him ready for her. Tyler pushed her down to position himself between her legs and finally enter her. He pounded strongly, his mouth on her nipples were driving her nuts.

She pressed both of her hands on his face to make him look at her eyes and she said “come inside, I wanna feel you” it was just a whisper, but he could hear the desire in her voice and Tyler thought she was the sexiest woman on the planet. He sped up his movements and started to caress her clit, he wanted to feel her coming before he did. She cried a little and let herself go with his mouth on hers. He spilled himself inside, just like she asked and he felt he was over the moon.

Tyler removed himself from her, his heart was still hammering in his chest. Sex with Kinsey had always felt so natural, how could anyone deny them that sense of completion when they were together? Kinsey put her head on his chest and her hand traveled through his body. “I think I’m going to stay home tomorrow morning. I don’t want to leave Bode alone too long.” Kinsey said, hearing his approval.

“What should we do tomorrow? We could have lunch on that sweet restaurant near the park. At night we should take him to see that play you loved.” Tyler couldn’t be happier to listen to his sister making plans for the day with his brother.

The next day, Kinsey felt like shit. She woke up with her head pounding, her stomach was making itself present and her eyes just wouldn’t open. Again that hangover? She would never drink wine again. She turned, forcing her eyelids to obey her and she saw Tyler getting ready for work. She could see him dressing up, but he was still shirtless. Kinsey felt like a crazy person for thinking that she could probably convince him to fuck her even though she was sick.

“Kinsey, are you okay?” he asked worried. She looked awful, she was pale and her eyes made her look weak.

“I think I’m going to throw up.” She said leaving the bed quickly and heading to the toilet, pouring her stomach out. Tyler rushed to her, worried. “I don’t understand.” she said after finishing getting sick, her brother sat next to her. “Why am I feeling like this?” She asked him, but he couldn’t offer an answer.

“We’re going to make an appointment today. You’re going to be fine. Showering worked for you yesterday, right?” Tyler said helping her out and opening the shower faucet so she could feel the hot water. She was already naked, so all she had to do was get under the water and feel it healing her body.

Tyler looked for the aspirin and left it on the sink, so she would take it after her bath. Outside of the bathroom, he called their insurance to book an appointment as fast as possible. He got it for the day, at 4pm. He wrote a note with the time and address on their desk and headed for the kitchen. He wanted to stay with her, but work was pilling up.

Kinsey could feel life coming back to her body again. She felt her eyes stop hurting and her queasiness was gone, but she took the aspirin anyway. Bode was there and she wanted to show a good time in the house, talk to him about this woman he was about to get married, so she put on a sundress and went downstairs.

Just like yesterday, Kinsey felt her insides react when she saw her brother preparing her breakfast. She loved him so much. She approached quietly, loving the smell of coffee on her kitchen. Tyler heard as she walked towards him and he smiled seeing that she felt better. He turned to her and opened his arms to her.

“Did you see the note on the desk? I can’t go with you, but this is probably nothing.” Tyler asked with her in his hold.

“Yeah, I know.” She said as she lifted her head to kiss him. Her hand was on his ear, caressing his nape.

Bode felt something inside of him watching this whole scene. Were they always like this? He felt like watching a romance movie. He didn’t want to interrupt, but he walked in the kitchen, startling his siblings.

Kinsey’s first instinct was to remove herself from Tyler’s hold, but his arms didn’t let her. So she stayed.

“Good morning, Bodie.” Tyler said watching closely how his brother would react to him holding their sister like this.

“Morning Ty, Kinz.” He said approaching them. “Isn’t it a group hug?” and they laughed bringing him close. They were starting to heal.

Later that afternoon, Kinsey was in charge of showing Bode around. Nothing really changed and she had that appointment, so they just drove to the doctor’s office. Kinsey wasn’t really worried and she was telling Bode that she felt like this for a few days, but it was getting worse. But the stranger thing was that she recovered fast, it was like it didn’t happen at all.

Bode didn’t know what to say, he just hoped his sister was fine and healthy.

Inside the clinic, the doctor was making her all the wrong questions. Yes, she’s had sex and yes it was unprotected. But Tyler’s had a vasectomy, it was impossible what he was trying to tell her. She let them take her blood as if she was dreaming. Everything felt hazy and strange. She barely acknowledged Bode’s presence there, asking her why she was like that. The results would be ready in a few minutes, but Kinsey was scared, she wanted to flee.

Bode was worried, Kinsey wouldn’t say anything and someone handed him a paper. He called her name once again and she felt like focusing on real world again, she saw Bode looking at her as if she was crazy, he handed her the paper and she read it. A few tears left her face and she closed her eyes.

“Bode, drive me to the carpentry, please? I need to talk to Tyler.” She said walking to the front door. Bode took over the driving and felt like he was witnessing something he wasn’t supposed to. He felt awkward, didn’t want to be around them. When they arrived at their work, Bode got out of the car leaving Kinsey absorbed on her own thoughts.

“Kinsey, stay here. I’ll bring him, okay? You two talk, I’ll stay here for a while. Don’t worry about me.” Bode told Kinsey, who barely acknowledged his words. “Just don’t tell him while he’s driving.”

Tyler heard Bode’s voice and left his office to see why they were there so early. He stopped in his tracks seeing his brother’s face. It was as pale as Kinsey’s this morning, he had concerning eyes and an uneasiness that Tyler couldn’t understand.

“Ty… You should drive Kinsey back to Key House. I’ll be here if you need me.” Tyler felt something creeping inside of him. He worried they heard bad news from the doctor. He walked fast to the front of the shop and saw Kinsey’s tears. He entered the car and hugged her, not caring about public displays.

“Kinsey, what is the matter? Kinsey!” he shouted so she would look at him.

“Let’s go home.” Kinsey said looking to the window.

Tyler drove fast, he was troubled. Was she sick? He kept saying words like “we’re going to figure it out” but Kinsey wasn’t listening.

When they arrived at their house, Kinsey sat on the living room and handed him the paper. Kinsey stayed quietly watching her brother’s expression as he examined the results. His face showed confusion and surprise.

“Kinsey…” Tyler spoke carefully. “Have you slept with someone else?” at this she looked at him sharply. She couldn’t believe he was asking her that.

“What?” she responded indignantly.

“It’s impossible. I… vasectomy. It’s impossible.” He couldn’t believe this was happening. Of course he trusted his sister, but this was just not possible.

“Yeah, you have to check your pipes.” She said getting up and walking to their bedroom. She needed to lie down. Tyler followed her and watched as she put her head on the pillow and tears started to leave her eyes. He lay with her and hugged her close. He didn’t know what to do. They had had this surgery so they wouldn’t go through this, they can’t raise a child together without revealing the true nature of their relationship.

After a few minutes, or hours, Tyler felt her stop sobbing. She turned to him with sad eyes and said “We have to end this pregnancy soon.” She said with her voice course from the crying.

“Kinsey, we could try. I’ll be the uncle. No one needs to know…” Tyler started, but Kinsey shook her head.

“Ty, I can’t do this. This could destroy everything that we built together.” Kinsey said feeling her tears again. Raising their child as an uncle would destroy Tyler. But her worst terror was anyone finding out somehow about their relationship, a child is a liability.

“Kinsey, we still have time to think. How far along are you?” Tyler asked.

“We don’t have much time. I’m entering the eighth week.” Kinsey said feeling that she should have known earlier, but this wasn’t on her radar. She thought it was impossible.

“So we have some time.” Tyler said, but he knew they didn’t have much to think.

“This, Tyler, what we have, it’s the only think worth preserving.” Kinsey said looking at his eyes. “I love you, I can’t lose you.”

“I know. I love you too, Kinsey. We’ll do the right thing.” And they spent the rest of the day on bed.

At night, Bode called saying that he would be staying in a hotel that night and that he would probably have to leave Matheson tomorrow. Tyler didn’t have strength to fight his decision, they really needed that time alone anyway.

The next day, Kinsey looked for Planned Parenthood clinics and booked an appointment. Tyler was with her the whole time and within a week, their problem had been removed.

Kinsey felt empty, all she did those days was cry. Tyler had to redo his vasectomy surgery, but he didn’t trust himself anymore. The thought of sex was painful for both of them and Kinsey actually asked herself if they could mend their relationship after that. Kinsey started taking the pill to prevent pregnancy even further, even though Tyler barely touched her.

Almost two months later, they would still sleep together, but Tyler started to avoid any intimate contact that she pursued. More than once she had suspected that he was masturbating in their bathroom at night. Kinsey felt her heart break once again. He would stay more hours than he used to at work, so she started to drive herself to the carpentry. At this point, they were not even talking anymore.

Bode’s wedding was getting close. He had called them every week after they found out about the pregnancy and Tyler had told him that they would go through with the abortion plan. Bode thought it was for the best, worried about his siblings’ safety. Bode started to see their relationship with kinder eyes. He saw how they loved each other and he sympathized with how much more difficult it was for them to be together. It was infinitely easier to let go of one another, but they stick together even through adversities like these. He thought on his own relationship and wondered if he’d have the same motivation to keep it alive.

Tyler was almost finished packing when he saw Kinsey getting out of the bathroom after her shower. He was very thorough in avoiding this kind of situation, but this time he slipped. He wanted her so badly, but he was constantly scared of her getting pregnant again. He would have dreams of raising a family in Key House, but then it would turn into a nightmare and all he could see was Dodge killing her and their imaginary children.

Kinsey looked surprised to see him inside the room while she was wearing just a towel to cover her body. She noticed with sorrow how he avoided her, broadening their distance. She felt desire, but had no interest in masturbating, which only reminded her of him. She tried once, when he stayed at the shop late, but all it did was leave her hot and bothered, she couldn’t bring herself to finish.

Boldly, she looked at him right in the eyes and removed the only piece of clothing that was covering her body. Tyler felt his mouth agape and he stared fully at her body. He looked at her breasts and his mouth watered, remembering the feeling of her nipples on his lips. She walked towards her brother slowly, looking at his face, daring him. When she approached Tyler, need got the best of him and he closed the distance between them, devouring her mouth.

Kinsey’s heart started to beat faster, eager to finally touch his body again. She desperately took his clothes off and kneeled before him to put him inside her mouth. She loved feeling his taste, the sounds leaving his mouth reassured her that he missed her the same way that she did. His cock was hot and pulsating inside her mouth and hands. She freed him after leaving small kisses along his length.

Tyler pushed Kinsey to their bed and opened her legs to kiss her pussy. He missed her smell, so before he ducked his mouth inside her, he breathed her in making himself even harder. She was already wet for him and he entertained the idea of making her come with his tongue, but he missed the feeling of her walls squeezing his cock inside of her.

So he removed himself from her, feeling his face wet with his sister’s pleasure juices. He started to kiss her breasts, sucking each of them, leaving red and purple stains on her body. Kinsey was rolling her hips on his cock, trying to make him know what she wanted. He looked at her eyes, taking her head with both of his hands and whispered “I love you” before kissing her mouth again. She almost came feeling his tongue dance with her own and moaned into him.

“Tyler, fuck me.” And he decided it was enough teasing. He slipped into her strongly, thrusting his whole length inside of her. His movements were rushed, he wanted her to come before him, he wanted to feel her tighten and let go. He led his lips to her ear and whispered “come, sister” and she felt a wave of pleasure take over her. Her hips shook despite of herself and her whole body shivered. A rough cry left her mouth. Tyler missed this reaction so much and couldn’t hold on anymore. He came inside of her, she felt him spill himself fast and hot wetness.

Their bodies were exhausted from strain. It had been too long, Kinsey could barely believe she had come at last. Tyler removed himself from her and pressed his back on the mattress, panting hard. They were both looking at the ceiling, still feeling the intensity of their lovemaking. Tyler felt like a fool for denying them this feeling.

“I’m an idiot.” He said, still breathing fast.

“I’m aware.” Kinsey replied turning to see him with a smile on her lips.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you, Kinsey.” He said, remembering the times he denied her. “I was so scared…”

“Tyler, I know.” She touched his face. “I just wish you talked to me. Please, stop shutting me out every time something like this happens. I don’t know how much more heartbreaking we can take.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” He touched her hand and squeezed.

They looked at each other lovingly, knowing that they would make everything in their power not to lose that connection.

They went to Bode’s wedding the next day. They checked in in a fancy hotel in Delaware, which they enjoyed a lot during their stay. On their brother’s party, they danced a little bit too intimately, and they drank a little bit too much, which led to some inappropriate touching under the table. Bode’s wife thought it was a strange connection that they had, but figured that it was because they were orphans. She proceeded to enjoy her princess day.

Bode didn’t have the heart to scold them for their behavior anymore. They were obviously in love and he wished to feel like they did someday. He watched them laugh, their happiness was obvious and he was glad that they had been through another difficult patch in their lives and survived. He promised that he wouldn’t keep himself away anymore. He wanted to share his own happiness with them.

_Fin_


End file.
